Living at a Dorm with Zidane Tribal!
by Zidanezgrl
Summary: ()^_^(\ basicly its a plot-less fic about a perverted/girl obsessed Zidane...a girl named Britt...and yeah. okkkkiiieee...O.o;
1. Gettin there!

~ Our little story takes place in front of Reeves Middle School. Reanna, one of Britt's BF's, meets her at the front steps~  
  
  
  
Reanna: Hey britt! What's up? OMG I had the funniest dream last night!  
  
Britt: hey re, I need to talk to you.  
  
Reanna: why?  
  
Britt: cuz u see, Zidane asked me to be his dorm partner. O.o;;  
  
Reanna: O___________O;;  
  
Britt:*scratches back of neck* um…yeah  
  
Reanna: WHAT THE HELL?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HE WILL DO TO YOU?!?!?  
  
Britt: duh!  
  
Reanna: o;; You dummy!  
  
Britt: ahh… what! I'm way 2 hard 4 him 2 handle! If he gets close to me, I'll uh…* drifts off into daydream… *  
  
In the dorm, Zidane is scooting closer to Britt. He is so close she can smell his cologne; he reaches over and is a few inches away from a wonderful kiss…  
  
Reanna: What WILL you do?  
  
Britt: * shaking head because her wonderful daydream ended to Reanna's annoying blabbing* Huh?  
  
Reanna: oh GOD! You are such a blonde! What will you do if he gets close to you???  
  
Britt: smell…  
  
Reanna: o__________O EH?!  
  
Britt: uh, I will uh, tell him to move away! And anyways, my answer is yes, so don't go trying to convince me to say no!  
  
~bell rings~  
  
Reanna: …….lucky biact.  
  
~ that night, Britt is waiting for Zidane's phonecall~  
  
  
  
Britt: *practicing * Um, I have thought about it and yes I would like to be your dorm partner! NO! that's not it…Yes, I will be your dorm partner. Yeah, that's good. I cant act way to excited!!! Ok, be cool…  
  
~ phone rings~  
  
Britt:* jumps * Uh…hello?  
  
Zidane: Heeeey! So are we gonna screw or what?  
  
Britt: * clears throat * excuse me…?  
  
Zidane: Man, I'm just joking.  
  
Britt: oh…  
  
Zidane: So babe, wanna be my dorm partner?  
  
Britt: OH HELL YEAH BABY! I'LL BE THERE IN LIKE 10 MINUTES!!  
  
*quickly puts a hand over her mouth* ( oh crap…)  
  
Zidane: ( damn Zidane! You are good with chicks! She wants you so bad!) I'll take that as a yes…  
  
Britt: heh, well, see you in a few…  
  
Zidane: seconds?!  
  
Britt: uh….  
  
Zidane: dude you have to come over here!  
  
Britt: I will…! I gotta pack and stuff…  
  
Zidane: ahhh… okay. ( hey, maybe I can finish off that one chick under the train station…) Bye babe.  
  
Britt: bye…  
  
~ once of the phone, it rings again)  
  
Britt: hello?  
  
Reanna: hi! How did everything * cough* turn out...?  
  
Britt: uh…okay, I guess….  
  
Reanna: okay?! What do you mean by, okay?!  
  
~ after telling Reanna the whole story, there was a knock on her door~  
  
Britt: hey re, I hafta go get that…  
  
Reanna: hurry up!!  
  
*Britt walks over to the door, to find out that it is Zidane*  
  
Britt: hey Reanna, its Zidane…  
  
Reanna: WHOOO! LEMME TALK TO HIM!!  
  
Britt: okay, that will give me more time to pack  
  
Zidane: hey bri----* phone is shoved in his face* what the hell…?  
  
Britt: just talk to her!  
  
Zidane: * looks away * hello?  
  
Reanna: ZIDANE! IS THAT YOU?!?!?  
  
Zidane:* hold phone away from his ears * um…yeah, who's this?  
  
Reanna: Zidane I wanna lick you all ove---( oh crap…)  
  
Zidane: WHOA! Sorry, I'm not all that good on screwing a girl over the phone…but in pers--  
  
Britt: what the hell are you talking about???  
  
Zidane: uh, heh, um…screwdrivers???  
  
Britt: whatever  
  
Reanna: …AND if you ever touch my best friend, I will kick your ass all the way to LINDBLUM!  
  
Zidane: what happened to licking…?  
  
Reanna: man, your voice is sooo incredibly hott!  
  
Zidane: listen chick; you have way too many mood swings  
  
Reanna: * siiighhhh* talk more…  
  
Zidane: O.o  
  
Britt: here, gimme the phone  
  
Zidane: * under his breath * noo problem.  
  
Britt: what?  
  
Zidane: uh…  
  
Britt: O__O  
  
Zidane: heh…uh., no, its not foggin! (oh shit…)  
  
Britt: riiight  
  
Reanna: * on the phone * OMG Britt! You are so stupid for going with him! You should let me go!!  
  
Britt: um…no.  
  
Reanna: ok, well I got trunks over here, so ill talk to you late---NO TRUNKS! NOT NOW! NOT WHEN I AM ON THE PHONE! * CLICK *  
  
Britt: * turning toward Zidane * that was uh…interesting…  
  
Zidane: * licking his lips* yeah…  
  
Britt: not here Zidane…  
  
Zidane: dammit…  
  
Britt: * laughs*  
  
Zidane: ( ohh…I just saw her tounge…) uh..ha ha…  
  
Britt: okay, I'm done packing. Ya know, Reanna wanted to go with you instead  
  
Zidane: man those are those dangerous kind of chicks… one moment their under you, the next their screaming at you…especially that chi-chi bitch…  
  
Britt: ZIDANE! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!??!  
  
Zidane: uh...well, heh you know me… ( and you'll know me better once you move in…)  
  
Britt: * slapping head * Don't you know she was a 6 ft tall, huge assed- muscle husband???!  
  
Zidane: uh…no…  
  
~ pounding on door~  
  
Britt: I'll get it  
  
Zidane: um…I don't know if that's a good idea, 'cuz…  
  
Britt: * turning toward Zidane * Zidane! THAT'S GOKU!  
  
Zidane: who's goku..?  
  
Britt: go in my room…  
  
Zidane: NOOO PROBLEM!  
  
Britt: shhh!  
  
Zidane:* smirks* ill see you in there…* walks into her room*  
  
Britt: uh, hi goku…  
  
Goku: have you seen that Zidane guy…?  
  
Britt: um…  
  
Goku: cuz I was at the refrigerator, and then this guy named Zidane sneaked in and then I heard her scream, ' ooohhh!!!!!'  
  
Zidane: * in room * (hey, I remember that…)* grins to himself *  
  
Britt: so sorry Goku…he stopped by and said he was going to…help the population in Antarctica or something…  
  
Zidane: ( HEY!)  
  
Goku: Oh, okay! Ill just fly over there then!  
  
Britt: bye goku…  
  
~ Behind the door~  
  
Goku: man, I'm hungry, I wonder if chi-chi…  
  
~ Inside~  
  
Britt: come out Zidane!  
  
Britt: ZIDANNNEE! * walks into room *  
  
Zidane: * holding a bra of hers* ( I cant wait to take this off of her…)  
  
Britt: ZIDANE!!!  
  
Zidane: (shit!) Oh…hi….( I'm dead..)  
  
Britt: (okay, your gonna be living with this guy…get used to it.) Um…heh, your uh, funny Zidane…  
  
Zidane: oh…yeah…(uh, she's supposed to freak out and stuff…)  
  
Britt: Okay, I'm ready…  
  
Zidane: Oh man…I knew you wanted me…* licks lips *  
  
Britt: I meant lets go to your place!  
  
Zidane: (damn I never thought I would hear that from her..)  
  
Britt: um…Zidane…?  
  
Zidane: yeah….  
  
Britt: gimme my bra back…  
  
Zidane: * looks at it in his left hand * oh… heh heh * rubs back of head*  
  
Zidane: I don't know why you even take it, I mean its not like your gonna be using it or anything  
  
Britt: eh?  
  
Zidane: oh shit, uh I meant…( damn, I gotta stop saying what I am thinking…)  
  
Britt: whatever…* snags it out of his hand *  
  
Britt: ugh! * turns around, drops it and bends down to pick it up*  
  
Zidane: ( mmmmm) hey britt..?  
  
Britt: * still facing other side* what…  
  
Zidane: look over here for a sec  
  
Britt: okay…WAIT!  
  
Zidane: (dammit! I almost had her…) 


	2. Settled in

~ later~  
  
Britt: * inside Zidane's dorm * Wow…its uh, big in here…  
  
Zidane: * looking at her butt* yeah…it looks really nice…  
  
Britt: * turns around * what…?  
  
Zidane: * looks up* Uh…the dorm…  
  
Britt: * raises an eyebrow, even though she cant in real life* SO….where do I sleep?  
  
Zidane: dude, your living with me NOW! You sleep right next to me, on me, or under me.  
  
Britt: man, your such a horndog…  
  
Zidane: HEY! That was mean…I mean what do you expect…?  
  
Britt: Your right…two teenagers alone together in a big dorm…( oh crap…)  
  
Zidane: * SHAA-WING!* * looks down* oh shit…I gotta go to the bathroom.  
  
Britt: * looks at Zidane's face, then looks down his body* uh…  
  
Zidane: um yeah…  
  
Britt: I think I'll sleep on the couch…  
  
Zidane: man, your no fun…hey, do you mind if I see if a few of my friends can come over?  
  
Britt: uh, are they girls…?  
  
Zidane: No  
  
Britt: okay…hey, lemme watch TV  
  
Zidane: sure…hey don't turn it to 576 okay?  
  
Britt: uh….  
  
Zidane: unless you wanna get trucked tonight, don't turn that channel on…  
  
Britt: oh…ok…(god, I wanna see what it is though…)  
  
~ Zidane on the phone~  
  
Zidane: hey blank, tell Marcus that everyone's gonna come over…no…yeah she came…HELL YEAH….dude she's hard…naa…I can loosen her up…k bye  
  
~ walked in, sits next to britt~  
  
Britt: hey…  
  
Zidane: hi…  
  
Britt: so, who's comin over…?  
  
Zidane: just a few friends…( yeah right…)  
  
Britt: for some reason, I don't really believe you.  
  
Zidane: Would I lie to you…? * hot smirk*  
  
Britt: (maybe I should turn that channel on…) uh…* snaps outta it* uh…wow…  
  
Zidane: what…? * licks lips*  
  
Britt: ahhhhh! ZIDANE!!!  
  
Zidane: * lifts his right leg and puts it on her left leg* what?  
  
Britt: (omg omg omg! I am WAY to pure for this crap! Oh…what the hell…? ) *Scoots her leg closer*  
  
Zidane: * smirks and looks at her*  
  
Britt: (oh god…what would ReAnna do…? WAIT!! NO! I WILL NOT CHOP ZIDANE'S HEAD OFF!!!) * smiles back*  
  
Zidane: * leans head in *  
  
Britt: * leans head in*  
  
Zidane: * opens mouth slightly…*  
  
~BAM!!!!!!~  
  
~ Zidane and Britt jump back~  
  
Zidane: * in his teeth* dammit marcus…  
  
Marcus:* walks through door with about 20 guys that are a little less hotter than Zidane* uh…you must be Britt…  
  
Britt: * fake smile* hi…(darnet)  
  
Marcus: uh…Zidane…can I talk to you for a sec…?  
  
Zidane: Uh… *looks over at Britt, then Blank, another guy.*  
  
Zidane: Blank, if you touch her…I will kick your ass-----* gets dragged away by Marcus into the kitchen*  
  
Marcus: DUDE!  
  
Zidane: WHAT?!  
  
Marcus: YOU SAID SHE WAS HARD!  
  
Zidane: She is!  
  
Marcus: Then that was why you were about to give her the tongue??!  
  
Zidane: * scratches back of head* heh heh…I have my ways with chi---  
  
Britt: * in other room* ZIIIDAAANNNEEE!!!  
  
Zidane: that's my cue…* runs into living room*  
  
Marcus: dammit…  
  
Zidane: * glances over to see blank trying to molest and rape her, while a group of guys circle around* GET THE FLUCK OFF OF HER!!  
  
Blank: Mmmmm…  
  
Britt: GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!  
  
Blank: say my name…  
  
Zidane: ASSHOLE!  
  
Blank: * looks around* WHAT?!  
  
Zidane: you heard me woman…  
  
~ meanwhile, Britt has run off into Zidane's room~  
  
Britt: * looks around, then plops on the bed* Man this is so stupid…hmmm…*turns on TV…*  
  
~ in the living room~  
  
Zidane: * holding blank by his shirt, bout to punch the crap outta him*  
  
???: ohhhhh…oh yeah…..* more moaning continues*  
  
Zidane: …what the hell is that…?  
  
~ all of the guys walk dazed into the bedroom, being led by Zidane~  
  
Zidane: …Britt…?  
  
Britt: * sitting on the bed* GOD DAMMIT ZIDANE! WHAT THE HELL…?  
  
Zidane: ???? * walks over and looks at TV*  
  
Zidane: Ohhhh, I see that you have wandered into channel 576…*drools*  
  
Britt: HOW DO I CHANGE THE CHANNEL?!  
  
Zidane: its kinda like a one channel TV…oh yeah…  
  
Britt: uh… * RECALLS* "unless you wanna get trucked tonight, don't turn that channel on…"  
  
Britt: uh…I gotta go…get something to drink… * leaves unnoticibly*  
  
Britt: ~ now in kitchen~ man…he is so nasty…but god he's hott…  
  
*gets a drink of water, when all of a sudden the power went out*  
  
Zidane: * heard in his room* DAMMIT!!! *sound of feet coming toward Britt is heard* Britt…?  
  
Britt: yeah…?  
  
Zidane: I see ya like to play hide and seek too...?  
  
Britt: yeah that's it…* starts to walk out of kitchen, when she bumps into Zidane*  
  
Zidane: Whoa!  
  
Britt: Uh… I can't see where I'm goin….  
  
Zidane: oh…*scratches back of head*  
  
Britt: I kinda fear for my safety…  
  
Zidane: damn, its just a power outage…  
  
Britt: no, I mean you watched that TV show…  
  
Zidane: heh, I only truck someone after watching that show if I watch it for 15 minutes, and if I'm doin something to encourage me---  
  
Britt: wow, you know that pretty well…  
  
Zidane: heh---  
  
Blank: * voice is heard* Britt…Since your out here by yourself, lets get to know each other a LITTLE better…  
  
Zidane: * whispers* get on my back…this should be fun…  
  
Britt: no problem…  
  
Zidane: huh…?  
  
Britt: uh…  
  
Zidane: *smirks*  
  
Britt: *blushes* ( thank god its dark…) * jumped on his back *  
  
Zidane: ( oh yeah…) wrap your legs around me…  
  
Britt: god that sounds nasty…  
  
Zidane: * grabs her feet * SHA –WING  
  
Blank: Briittt…where are you….?  
  
Britt: * on Zidane's back* I'm right here baby…  
  
Zidane: ( god dammit…) …Britt…  
  
Britt: What…?  
  
Blank: oh yeah…come here…  
  
Britt: what Zidane…?  
  
Zidane: uh…  
  
Britt: !!!!!  
  
Britt: god Zidane, I'm just joking…  
  
Blank: come here britt!  
  
Zidane: no…. that's not it…  
  
Britt: what…?  
  
Zidane: Uh…* whispers* when blank was little…he uh, kinda never…uh…um, lost something…  
  
Britt: oh wow…  
  
Blank: oh…emotions…BRITT!!!  
  
Zidane: I think he took his clothes off…  
  
Britt: WHAT THE HELL?! ( a little loud…)  
  
Zidane: aww shit…  
  
Blank: Britt! Where are you?! What's wrong??!  
  
Britt: I'm fine…  
  
Zidane: C'mon, its still dark, lets ditch this place…  
  
Britt: but…its your house…  
  
Zidane:…yeah and your point…?  
  
Britt: your gonna let these people stay here…?  
  
Zidane: yeah…plus if I stayed here, I would end up watching 576…  
  
Blank: BRITT! GET OVER HERE!!!  
  
Britt: ok lets get outta here…* turns her head to where she thinks Blank is* Blank…  
  
Blank: what my sweetheart?  
  
Zidane: ( I thought I taught him better)  
  
Britt: I'm uh…going to the bathroom…wait here…  
  
Blank: what are you doing…?  
  
Britt: taking a shower…( like I would with all of these guys…)  
  
Zidane: * starts walking over to the shower*  
  
Britt: what the hell are you doing?  
  
Zidane: we're taking a shower  
  
Britt: I just said that…  
  
Zidane: dammit…  
  
Britt: Lets go  
  
Zidane: * runs out of the door*  
  
Britt: *outside she hops off of Zidane's back* he's uh…psycho…wow…it's 10:30 pm..  
  
Zidane: um…yeah…  
  
Britt: What's wrong…?  
  
Zidane: I gotta piss…  
  
Britt: * smacks head*  
  
Zidane: sorry! Look, there's a tree over there…  
  
Britt: fine…  
  
Zidane: yeah?  
  
Britt: huh…  
  
Zidane: What?  
  
Britt: I didn't say anything…  
  
Zidane: you said fine…  
  
Britt: yeah…  
  
Zidane: shit…sorry I'm just kinda used to hearing people call me that… * scratches back of head*  
  
Britt: O.O  
  
Zidane: * walking away, turns head over his shoulder* don't worry, you'll be calling me that pretty soon* walks over to a tree*  
  
Britt:O__________________________o  
  
Zidane: ( man…the chick content is getting low in my blood…I need someone--- --CHICK!* points *) * Zips up pants*  
  
Zidane: * walks over to sluttish-looking blonde* Heeey baby…  
  
JoLane: hey…  
  
Zidane: wanna screw?  
  
JoLane: I just love a guy who gets right to the point!  
  
~ 57.23 minutes later~  
  
Britt: what the hell? Is there such thing as pee constipation? ZIDDAANNNEEEE!  
  
~ back at JoLane and Zidane~  
  
Zidane: oh..y…ea..h… j…j…BRRIITTTT!!!!!  
  
Britt: * back at the tree* Ziiiidannneee…!!!  
  
JoLane: *hack…* Excuse me…?  
  
Zidane: ( oh shit…)  
  
Britt: Zidaaaanee---* spots him and JoLane* WHAT THE FLUCK? I FROZE MY ASS OFF WAITING FOR YOU! U DRAGGED MY ASS ALL THE WAY OVER HERE JUST SO U COULD TRUCK A SLUT AND LEAVE ME WAITING FOR YOU?!  
  
JoLane: Who the hell are you?  
  
Britt: Who the hell are YOU?!  
  
Zidane: uh….( I love it when Chicks fight over me…)  
  
Britt: * smiles at Zidane*  
  
Zidane: * pulls up pants*  
  
Britt: Zidane…why don't you just have HER do that for you? I mean, she did take them off, right? * walks away*  
  
Zidane: ( ouch…)  
  
JoLane: oh Zidane… just screw her…your way to good for her…  
  
Zidane: MAN! I would if I could!  
  
JoLane: WHAT?!  
  
Zidane: ah dammit…  
  
JoLane: * gives Zidane a bitchy look*  
  
Zidane: bitch….  
  
~ meanwhile~  
  
Britt: ( I CANT believe he did that to me…hey, at least I didn't freak out totally…I mean…uh…what was I gonna say…?) *walks into dorm* ( dammit…the lights are still out.)  
  
Everyone: Is that Zidane? Where were you?  
  
Britt: * says as she plops on the couch* He's screwing some random slut off the street…  
  
Marcus: ouch…  
  
Cinna: What's new…  
  
Britt: * sigh*  
  
Blank: IS THAT BRITT??  
  
Britt: Blank! If you come close to me I will slap you across your face…  
  
Blank: ……  
  
Marcus: *whispers* hey guys…shouldn't we make the most of this…I mean…Zidane's gone…she's alone…  
  
Jacob: are you guys crazy??! If Zidane found out…  
  
Marcus: your right…  
  
2 Be continued…  
  
A/N: I wrote more! YA! O.O um…Anywhoo…If I get more reviews, I'll write even more! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry that chapter 2 wasn't good…you can blame that all on my friend ( REANNA…) Tell me what needs to be different…so then I can make it better for you guys! And I know Zidane doesn't really act like this…its just how he is in the story. K review please! ^_^  
  
  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
Zidane: bitch! Get off me!  
  
JoLane: but…I need you….  
  
Zidane: dammit cant you take a damn hint?! *gets up*  
  
JoLane: uh…uh c'mon Zidane…* Stands up, rubs her hand through his hair*  
  
Zidane: dammit! Get away from me! * starts to walk away*  
  
JoLane: ZIDANE! COME BACK!!  
  
~Back at the Dorm~  
  
Britt: …..that's all…* gets done telling the story.*  
  
Marcus: damn…  
  
Blank: ……  
  
Cinna: Like I said, what's new…? * starts to rain outside*  
  
Britt: you guys aren't helping…  
  
Marcus: Listen Britt…* sits next to her*  
  
Britt: * moves away from her…er, him* ( it's raining really hard…)  
  
Marcus: We're talking about Zidane Tribal here…you know him, how he screws any girl he sees…You knew he was going to do this to you in the first place.  
  
Britt: yeah…but---( wonder if Zidane's okay…WAIT! I SHOULDN'T CARE!)  
  
Marcus: Its just the way he is…I mean, if he saw a 'hot' tree or something…wait, never mind…  
  
Britt: yeah…I mean, he's not THAT obsessed….well…wait…  
  
Cinna: I'm hungry---  
  
~BAM!~  
  
Zidane: * walks in* darn…the lights are still out…  
  
Britt: I'll be asleep, thank you  
  
Zidane: huh..?  
  
~ Bedroom door slams~  
  
Zidane: …what's her problem…?  
  
Marcus: DUH! Your little…girl situation…  
  
Zidane: ahh shit…* rubs his hand through his hair* I feel really bad about that…  
  
~ inside Zidane's room~  
  
Britt: (he sounded kinda sad…maybe I should go out there…) * steps out, but nobody hears her*  
  
Britt: uh, I'm hungry…can I get something to eat?  
  
Zidane: Hey Britt…sorry…* watching her walk by*  
  
Britt: yeah…  
  
Marcus: …Zidane…  
  
Zidane: * watching*  
  
Marcus: ZIDANE  
  
Zidane: *watching*  
  
Britt: do ya have anything yummy in the cabinet…?  
  
Zidane: me…  
  
Britt: WHAT?!  
  
Zidane: I'm just joking…  
  
Marcus: Let's hook up a generator…  
  
Zidane: My room…  
  
Britt: uh…  
  
Zidane: I won't watch TV…  
  
Britt: okay  
  
Blank: PAAA! THE CHICKENS ARE DROWNING!!! * lays down and closes his eyes*  
  
Zidane: what the hell…?  
  
Britt: uh…I think he is dead…  
  
Zidane: PAR-TAY!  
  
Marcus: oh well. * throws him out the window*  
  
????:EEEKKK!!!  
  
Zidane: that was a chick…5 ft. 6.5 in.  
  
Britt: how in the piffle do you know this stuff…?  
  
Zidane: well…:rubs back of head:  
  
~BAM BAM BAM~  
  
Zidane: I'll get the door, knowing me, it's probably a hot chick, waiting for me…*steps outside and closes the door* what are YOU doing here…  
  
???: Hi Zidane! Long time no see!  
  
Zidane: * outside* Uh…who are you …  
  
Marcus: Britt…go outside and ask Zidane for a generator…  
  
Britt: Okay  
  
Britt: * walks out*  
  
???: * talking to Zidane, then sees britt* WHO ARE YOU?!  
  
Britt: uh…just a friend…  
  
Zidane: ( just a friend…?)  
  
Britt: hey Zidane, we need that generator…  
  
Britt: uh…  
  
???: EXCUSE ME ZIDANE!  
  
Zidane: uhhh…I meant…  
  
???: C'mon Zidane, go over to my house!  
  
Zidane: * smirk*  
  
Britt: we need that generator  
  
???: you are quite rude.  
  
Britt: * whispers in Zidane's ear* since when do you like proper girls?  
  
Zidane: in bed…she's different  
  
Britt: I knew there was a catch…  
  
Britt: uh, nice seeing you…uh…  
  
???: Roxanne  
  
Britt: ( figures…) uh.. : smiles:  
  
Zidane: * mouths* see you tonight  
  
Britt: ( uh…did he mean he was going out…?)  
  
Zidane: *mouths* in bed…  
  
Britt: * mouths and turns away* oh wow…  
  
~inside~  
  
Marcus: is he coming…?  
  
Britt: yup  
  
Cinna: oooooh….  
  
Britt: uh…ha…ha…*Clears throat * when are the lights gonna come back on??  
  
Cinna: um, what do I look like…? A damn phsycic freak?  
  
Britt: Sure do….  
  
Marcus: * laughs*  
  
Britt: where are all the other guys?  
  
Cinna: wouldn't you like to know?  
  
Marcus: god…what is taking Zidane so long…?  
  
Britt: I really don't wanna know…  
  
Cinna: oh you will tonight…  
  
Britt: Eh?  
  
~ door opens~  
  
Zidane: * walks back in*  
  
Cinna: Who was that…?  
  
Zidane: OH some chick that never forgot me…  
  
Britt: * rolls eyes*  
  
Zidane: hey…where should we hook up the gener- - -  
  
~BAM BAM BAM~  
  
Zidane: not again…  
  
Britt: do you want me to get it…?  
  
Zidane: uh…sure  
  
Britt: * walks over to door and opens it*  
  
Jamie: Hi!  
  
Britt: hey…  
  
Julie: Does Zidane live here?  
  
Jennifer: Yeah, we REALLY wanna see him.  
  
Britt: uh hold on…  
  
Britt: Zidane…?  
  
Zidane: * stops talking to Marcus* yeah?  
  
Britt: three girls wanna see you.  
  
Zidane: hell yeah…  
  
Britt: geez…  
  
Zidane: * walks by britt and squeezes her butt*  
  
Britt: O.O  
  
Zidane: get used to it….  
  
Julie: OMG! It's Zidane!  
  
Zidane: wh---  
  
Jennifer: OMG! ZIDANE I LOVE YOU!  
  
Zidane: but –  
  
Jamie: Oh man! I can't believe I am talking to you!  
  
Zidane: Who the hell are you guys…?  
  
Jamie: We are HOT chicks!  
  
Zidane: you are?  
  
Julie: like, duh!  
  
Zidane: ( help..)  
  
Zidane: Uh… I gotta turn around for a sec…  
  
Jennifer: Sure!  
  
Zidane: * mouths* help…  
  
Britt: I got this…  
  
Marcus: good luck…  
  
Zidane: Uh…yeah…I gotta take a shower…  
  
Julie: That's okay! We'll watch him!  
  
Jamie: Yeah! I'm sure he wont mind!  
  
Jennifer: yeah! * snort* he'll…hah…hah…LIKE IT!!!  
  
All3girls: hHAHhahahhAHAHAH*snort * HAHAH…LIKE IT!  
  
Zidane: * looks at Britt*  
  
Britt: * looks at Zidane*  
  
All3girls: hHAHhahahhAHAHAH*snort * HAHAH  
  
Britt: what?  
  
Zidane: * slams door on them*  
  
Britt: have you really never seen them before…?  
  
Zidane: well…uh, I get drunk sometimes…  
  
Britt: oh god…  
  
Zidane: yes?  
  
Britt: huh…?  
  
Zidane: just add sex in front of it, and that's my name!  
  
Britt: Sexit?  
  
Zidane: never mind…  
  
Britt: oh…I gettit.  
  
Zidane: Lets watch 576…  
  
Britt: * grabs his shoulders* hell no…  
  
Zidane: why not? * grins*  
  
Britt: Uh… I'm gonna sleep on the couch…  
  
Cinna: too bad…I'm there…  
  
Britt: Floor?  
  
Zidane: Look, unless you want to get mauled by about 15 guys tonight, don't sleep on the floor; that's where they're sleeping.  
  
Britt: So, I'm stuck with you…  
  
Zidane: yep.  
  
Zidane: Hey, getting mauled by 1 guy is better than 15!  
  
Cinna: ( I hope nobody here is gay…)  
  
Marcus: ( where is that damn generator?)  
  
Marcus: ZIDANE! Get me the generator!  
  
Zidane: go get it yourself…  
  
Britt: hey, I left something outside, I'm gonna go get it…* goes outside*  
  
Zidane: wait…I'll get it…  
  
Zidane: when I come back with my hair messed up, ya'll all know why…*goes outside*  
  
Marcus: man, he's so full of himself…  
  
Cinna: he should be…he's the 'sexit'!  
  
Britt: *pops her head through the door* I heard that…  
  
Cinna: lets hope so…  
  
Marcus: shut up Cinna  
  
~outside is a semi-big backyard, with a white fence going around it~  
  
Zidane: heeey!  
  
Britt: * turns around* hi…  
  
Britt: have you seen a piece of paper or something…? Cuz when I first got here I dropped it outside…  
  
Zidane: what does it have on it?  
  
Britt: my BF's phone number…  
  
Zidane: hell no…  
  
Britt: what…?  
  
Zidane: you have a boyfriend???  
  
Britt: * smacks head* no! a BEST FRIEND! I forgot her number cuz she just changed it…well actually she moved…  
  
Zidane: OH! If it has a chicks number on it, I'm looking!  
  
Britt: Zidane…she kinda has a purple haired boyfriend…  
  
Zidane: WHAT THE TRUCK??!  
  
Britt: uh…and it's the girl that talked to you at my house…  
  
Zidane: hey…uh, its kinda getting cold out here…  
  
Britt: * pouts face*  
  
Zidane: dammit…  
  
Britt: lemme get a flash light… * goes inside*  
  
Zidane: * walking toward the edge of the fence, when all of a sudden he looks over it* oh…oh hell no…* backs away  
  
A/N: what is it that Zidane is so scared about? Could it be a big mob of gurls with torches demanding Zidane? Naaaaaaa…. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay…again…I'm gonna say I know that Mista Tribal ( yeah…I think he would like that name…^^;;;) Doesn't act like this…I just like to pretend he does! I cant wait to post other chapters…I cant say why…but, uh…that's all I can say! Please Review! Thanks to Okonomiyaki and every one else that reviewed!  
  
~ inside~  
  
Britt: hey guys, where's the flashlight…?  
  
Cinna: over there  
  
Britt: I said GUYS  
  
Cinna: bitch…  
  
Marcus: in the kitchen…  
  
Britt: god Cinny I was just playi---  
  
Zidane: * outside* AAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
All: what the…?  
  
All: * starts to walk outside, but Zidane nearly runs over them.*  
  
Zidane: * landed on Britt* oh hey…  
  
Britt: um…hi…  
  
Zidane: see this is how its gonna be later…  
  
Britt: ow…  
  
Zidane: no, you wont be saying that…  
  
Britt: Zidane, your tail is cutting of my circulation in my thigh…  
  
Zidane: * looks back* Oh…heh heh…woops…  
  
Cinna: * grabs Zidane and pulls him up*  
  
Zidane: h-h-HEY!  
  
Marcus: whats wrong with you?  
  
Zidane: Theres about uh…30 chicks outside…and I don't even know who they are…  
  
Britt: …what…? It's 11:30, the lights are out…and there---  
  
Girls: * chanting* BRING OUT ZIDANE! BRING OUT ZIDANE!  
  
Zidane: damn…I hate being popular  
  
Marcus: get over yourself!  
  
Zidane: If I were a chick, I would…* looks over to Britt*  
  
Britt: oh no…  
  
Zidane: * walks over to her*  
  
Britt: AHHHH!!! * runs around the house*  
  
Zidane: playing hard to get…? * chases after her*  
  
Britt: * runs outside in the backyard*  
  
Zidane: * follows*  
  
Britt: …wait Zidane…! Don't come out here…!!  
  
Zidane: *stops running* why…?  
  
Girls: ITS ZIDANE!!!! * starts waving torches*  
  
Zidane: um…  
  
Girls: ZIDANE! COME HERE!  
  
Britt: have fun…* goes inside*  
  
Zidane: Britt! Come back!  
  
Britt: they'll kill me!  
  
Zidane: NO!  
  
Girls: Zidane! We all want you!  
  
Zidane: uh…*scratches butt* ALL of you…  
  
Marcus: * coming outside* what is all that…* mouth drops* …noise..?  
  
Girls: OMG! Its MARCUS! MARCUS! WE LOVE YOU!  
  
Marcus: uh…  
  
Cinna: * steps outside*  
  
One girl: OMG! ITS CINNA!  
  
One girl: wait…I thought Cinna was hot…!  
  
Zidane: hahaha…DISS  
  
Cinna: dammit…  
  
Britt: hey…I have an idea…  
  
Zidane: What?  
  
Britt: how bout we give all these girls one of the guys in your house…you'll get rid of them…  
  
Zidane: okay…Marcus, Cinna…get all of the guys to come out here…say something good is out here…  
  
Cinna: WHAT?  
  
Marcus: C'mon! * leaves*  
  
Cinna: dammit…  
  
Britt: C'mon Cinny…  
  
Cinna: don't call me that…  
  
Zidane: fat ass! Go inside!  
  
Cinna: *wobbles inside*  
  
~inside~  
  
Marcus: HEY EVERYONE!!  
  
Jason: wha---the powers still out…?  
  
Jacob: what marcus? * everyone is listening*  
  
Cinna: Britt is outside!  
  
Jacob: so…  
  
Cinna: uh…taking a shower with the hose!!  
  
* ALL OF THE GUYS GO OUTSIDE*  
  
All: No she isn't!  
  
Cinna: oh no…but uh…  
  
Marcus: see all of those ugly…er… I mean HOT chicks…?  
  
All: sorta…  
  
Cinna: they all want you!  
  
All: HELL YEAH! * they all run into the huge crowd of ugly…er…HOT chicks*  
  
Zidane: Lets split!  
  
Britt: * already inside* damn, I wanna watch TV…  
  
Zidane: * walks inside, and closes the door on Cinna and Marcus*  
  
Zidane: * talking through glass door* come in here, and you hafta stay in the basement…*grins*  
  
Marcus:*pounding on the sliding glass door* DAMMIT! LET US IN!  
  
Zidane: you hafta stay in the basement…  
  
Cinna: SO WHAT?!  
  
Zidane: * opens door*  
  
Marcus: ha! We aint going in there…!  
  
Zidane: Don't make me trance you guys…  
  
Britt: yeah please don't…  
  
Zidane: hey…your supposed to like that…  
  
Britt: uh, I am…?  
  
Zidane: you will…  
  
Britt: eh?  
  
Marcus and Cinna: FINE!  
  
Zidane: yes?  
  
Marcus: Zidane…  
  
Zidane: what?  
  
Cinna: we hate you…  
  
Zidane: goooood!  
  
Britt: I'm confused…  
  
Marcus: don't worry, tonight he will fill you in…  
  
Britt: what…?!  
  
Zidane: heh heh…  
  
Britt: ZIDANE!  
  
Zidane:..ha…sorry.  
  
Britt: uh… hey I know…since Cinna aint gonna be here, and all the guys are gone, lemme sleep on the couch  
  
Zidane: c'mon…  
  
Britt: uh…  
  
Zidane: you are way too hard…  
  
Britt: so, just cuz I don't screw any guy I see doesn't mean I'm hard…  
  
Britt: it means I'm SMART!  
  
Zidane: did you just call me dumb…?  
  
Britt: no…  
  
Marcus: huh?  
  
Zidane: good night my fellow frolicking friends…  
  
Marcus and Cinna: we hate you Zidane…be careful Britt…* goes down into basement*  
  
Zidane: ( yeah with the power out…) Let's watch TV in my room…  
  
Britt: Zidane! I'm strait…  
  
Zidane: yeah so?  
  
Britt: I don't wanna watch channel 576…  
  
Zidane: okay…uh…I have another channel?  
  
Britt: what one..?  
  
Zidane: HBO  
  
Britt: oh and that's a lot better…but they have some good shows…so okay  
  
Zidane: * rubs hand through his hair* Where's the generator…?  
  
Britt: How in the piffle should I know?  
  
Zidane: Piffle? Is that some version of badmitten?  
  
Britt: * puts her hand on his shoulder* your pathetic…  
  
Zidane: oh no I'm not…  
  
Britt: I'm not talking about in bed…  
  
Zidane: oh  
  
Britt: don't you have anything else on your mind…?  
  
Zidane: not really…( well, the number 576…)  
  
Britt: ( that's what I thought…)  
  
Zidane: wait in my room, I hafta go get the generator. * leaves*  
  
Britt: ( I think I should snoop a little…) * picks up a flashlight and opens a dresser drawer* ( ok lets see…STRAWBERRY?! Oh gross…) * keeps rummaging* ( hmm… ' 120 new ways to make her scream' No wonder people say he is good…EWWW!! " the best damn movie to get you and her going." Oh gross..) turns off flashlight.  
  
Britt: * climbs into bed* ( thank god its King Size…)  
  
Zidane: hey britt! I got everything! * comes in carrying huge generator, when all of a sudden, the power went back on* dammit…  
  
Britt: uh, don't you hook the cord up to it then plug it in here, and leave the generator outside…?  
  
Zidane: um…  
  
Britt: what? I thoughts that what you did…  
  
Zidane: ( shes in MY bed…Shes gonna be sleeping with ME…she's gonna be scre- -) uh…yeah, probably…  
  
Britt: *yawn* oh…  
  
Zidane: okay lets watch TV * lands on his back on the bed*  
  
Britt: Ow…  
  
Zidane: what…?  
  
Britt: that hurt…  
  
Zidane: What hurt?  
  
Britt: when you jumped on the bed, the bed kinda bounced, and it hurt my back…  
  
Zidane: get used to it…its gonna be moving pretty soon…  
  
Britt: You have a lot of confidence  
  
Zidane: why do you say that?  
  
Britt: cuz you just assume your gonna be sleeping with me….  
  
Zidane: It's screwing….  
  
Britt: Whatever…  
  
Zidane: * flips the TV on*  
  
TV: Ohhhh..ohh…  
  
Zidane: @. @  
  
Britt: ZIDANE!!!  
  
Zidane: ……  
  
Britt: * snags controller out of his hands*  
  
Britt: god…* changes channel*  
  
Zidane: yeah?  
  
Britt: never mind…  
  
Britt: what other channels do you have beside HBO?  
  
Zidane: The bed channel ( shit that was so damn corny…)  
  
Britt: what's that…?  
  
Zidane: gimme the remote  
  
Britt: * hands the remote to Zidane*  
  
Zidane: * turns it off*  
  
Britt: uh…  
  
Zidane: * scoots closer*  
  
Britt: um…  
  
Zidane: * puts his arm around her neck* Britt…  
  
Britt: ( oh crap…) what…?  
  
Zidane: …usually around this time, I have a chick screwing me right now…  
  
Britt: * scoots away* um…yeah?  
  
Zidane: SO I NEED SOMEONE!! Waaaah…!  
  
Britt: oh wow…  
  
Zidane: just jokin…but uh, if you really don't wanna get trucked…I think I should go into the living room…cuz…  
  
Britt: OMG Zidane! USE WILL POWER!!!!!  
  
Zidane: I have will power! But not with things like this…  
  
Britt: okay, I'll just go on the couch.  
  
Zidane: NO!  
  
Britt: eh?  
  
Zidane: you will be my test! I will NOT truck you! WILL NOT!!  
  
Britt: test…that doesn't sound good…I mean, you know you can fail tests…?  
  
Zidane: pleaasseee?  
  
Britt: finnneee  
  
Zidane: yes?  
  
Britt: UGH * turns over*  
  
Zidane: ahh…( man, just cuz there is a chick in a KING size bed with you at midnight, doesn't mean you hafta…) dammit!  
  
Britt: what…?  
  
Zidane: I NEED TO SCREW SOMEONE!  
  
Britt: FINE Zidane!  
  
Zidane: ( did she just say yes…?)  
  
Britt: hold on…* gets out of bed*  
  
Zidane: gonna slip into something more comfortable?  
  
Britt: Actually, yeah.  
  
  
  
OOH! WHAT DOES BRITT HAVE IN MIND?! WILL ZIDANE GET WHAT HE WANTS? OR…IS SHE GOING TO FIND SOMEONE…OR SOMETHING FOR HIM! 


	5. Chapter 5 ( dunno how to name these! >

A/N: Okay…I felt really bad so I just put up another chapter! I wrote these a LOOONG time ago…so…wh00t! Just a reminder…uh….what was it…*blonde moment* Ah yeah! If these are getting borring, waaaaait to for the other chapters…then, it gets interesting…X_X  
  
  
  
Britt: hold on…* gets out of bed*  
  
Zidane: gonna slip into something more comfortable?  
  
Britt: Actually, yeah.  
  
Zidane: ( finally…)  
  
Britt: I'll be right back * shuts bedroom door*  
  
Britt: * sneaks outside* ( okay, I need to find JoLane…oh, there she is…) * spots her sitting on a bench*  
  
Britt: hey, uh…JoLane  
  
JoLane: Oh not you…  
  
Britt: No you see, Zidane kinda needs to screw someone, and since I'm not going to, can you make him happy or something?  
  
JoLane: oh sure!  
  
Britt: Thanks…  
  
~they walk over to his dorm door~  
  
Britt: okay, just uh…try not to make a lot of noise or something…  
  
JoLane: sorry Hun, but its just not me to not make a man scream my name…or should I say your name?  
  
Britt: oh…ha…  
  
JoLane: Now where is this sexy guy?  
  
Britt: in his room  
  
JoLane: awesome…  
  
~they walk in~  
  
Britt: Hold on…  
  
JoLane: ok  
  
Britt: * climbs into bed again*  
  
Zidane: * pretend sleeping* ( she wont screw me! Maybe if I can trick her…)  
  
Britt: Zidane, I know your not asleep, your hormones are probably just going 90 MPH, right?  
  
Zidane: ( dammit)  
  
Britt: * motions JoLane to come in*  
  
Britt: SO, I brought you a little something…  
  
JoLane: Little?!  
  
Zidane: * shoots up* What the hell…?  
  
Britt: you said you needed to screw somebody…  
  
Zidane: yeah but…  
  
JoLane: I'm back baby!  
  
Zidane: uh…  
  
JoLane: * jumps on Zidane, and starts to kiss him all over his face*  
  
Zidane: ahhh!!!  
  
Britt: * walks out and closes the door*  
  
JoLane: * breathing hard* Zidane…lets do what we did at the park!  
  
Zidane: but…what the hell…?  
  
JoLane: OH just get over it! I'm here in bed with you! She's not good enough! You know it! * starts making out with him again*  
  
Zidane: But—MPPFHHH!  
  
~meanwhile…~  
  
Britt: ( okay…where to sleep…the couch!)  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
Britt: (damn its cold…I don't wanna do it, but I hafta get a blanket from Zidane's room…)  
  
Britt: * walks in* oh wow…* covers her eyes*  
  
Zidane: * pulls away from JoLane* um…what's wrong? ( dammit…)  
  
JoLane: she's jealous!  
  
Britt: * ignoring JoLane* I kinda need a blanket for the couch…  
  
Zidane: uh…I don't uh.., really wanna get out…( why in the hell am I doing this…?)  
  
JoLane: GO AWAY!  
  
Britt: shut the hell up! I'm the one who got you here!  
  
Britt: Zidane! Just tell me where they are please!  
  
Zidane: ( damn she's mad…) uh, in the cabinet by the kitchen thing.  
  
Britt: thanks * leaves*  
  
Zidane: GOD DAMMIT!!!  
  
~ Next Morning~  
  
Britt: * laying there* I survived the first night at Zidane Tribal's dorm…wow…and I didn't lose anything, go me!) * gets up and stretches*  
  
Zidane: * walks out, hair all messed up and tousled* oh…hey  
  
Britt: how did YOU sleep??  
  
Zidane: (Uh, I don't really know if sleep is a good word for it…) um…  
  
Britt: *lays back down* Where's JoLane?  
  
Zidane: she left already…  
  
Britt: oh  
  
Zidane: how did you sleep?  
  
Britt: not good, at least with all of that, " oh Zidane! JoLane! Harder! Faster! Not as rough!"  
  
Zidane: umm…*scratches back of head* sorry bout that…  
  
Britt: I mean Zidane, if you just want her to stay, I can always go back home…  
  
Zidane: what?!  
  
Britt: I feel bad though…  
  
Zidane: why? * licks lips*  
  
Britt: dammit Zidane, be serious…* covers her head*  
  
Zidane: excuse ME for being hot and desirable!  
  
Britt: *under her breath* yeah, really…  
  
Zidane: huh?  
  
Britt: uh…sha keely?  
  
Zidane: I HEARD THAT!!!  
  
Britt: Sha keely?  
  
Zidane: I KNEW YOU DUG ME!  
  
Britt: and who doesn't…  
  
Zidane: good question…  
  
Britt: uh….shouldn't we wake up Cinna and Marcus…?  
  
Blank: AND ME?!  
  
Britt: ahhh! * grabs Zidane*  
  
Zidane: whoooa!  
  
Zidane: What the hell…?  
  
Blank: Damn, one night I was drunk and the next I was on the ground freezing my ass off…  
  
Britt: * lets go of Zidane* oh, so that's why you were like that…  
  
Zidane: …hey!  
  
Blank: who the hell are you?  
  
Zidane: your telling me you don't remember her…  
  
Blank: no  
  
Zidane: So your not sure if you remember her or not…?  
  
Blank: no!  
  
Zidane: then what the hell do you mean???  
  
Blank: NO, I DO NOT REMEMBER HER!!  
  
Britt: you tried to rape me…  
  
Blank: I don't blame myself…  
  
Britt: * Ka-Blink*  
  
Zidane: I know man!  
  
Britt: * turns toward Zidane* WHAT?!  
  
Zidane: uh…I mean that was wrong blank…* scratches back of head*  
  
Cinna: * comes out, rubbing eyes* what's up….WHOA!  
  
Blank: oh you too…  
  
Cinna: but..you…are, I mean were…  
  
Blank: DRUNK DAMMIT!  
  
Britt: and pissy too…  
  
Blank: -what??  
  
Zidane: heh heh BURN!  
  
Marcus: * comes up the stairs* BLANK?!  
  
Blank: yeah I was drunk…  
  
Cinna: whats new…  
  
Blank: So what did ya guys do last night…?  
  
Britt: Zidane screwed a girl…  
  
Blank: you?  
  
Zidane: no! Dammit…  
  
Britt: eh?  
  
Marcus: I'm hungry…  
  
Zidane: we don't care…  
  
Blank: and WHO threw me out of a window last night?  
  
Britt: I thought you said you didn't remember anything…  
  
Blank: I have cuts on my body…  
  
Zidane: ouch…  
  
Cinna: where?  
  
Marcus: you idiot don't ask him that…!  
  
* Blank pulls down his pants and reveals a huge cut*  
  
Britt: * turns around* AHHHH!  
  
Zidane: dammit Blank! Now she's gonna think I'm that small too!  
  
Blank: asshole!  
  
Zidane: Ugly-ass blind PRICK * JERRY SPRINGER 'CENSOR' SIGN GOES OVER ZIDANE'S MOUTH'!!! * Zidane mouths a few more naughty words XD*  
  
Marcus: eh…?  
  
Britt: uh…blank pull up your pants…  
  
Blank: fine…  
  
Britt: * turns around* AHHH!!  
  
Zidane:* starts cracking up*  
  
Britt: ( dammit…) blank…  
  
Blank: yeah…  
  
Britt: that's nothing to be proud of…  
  
Zidane: HAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHA!!! * starts rolling around on the floor*  
  
Blank: …bitch  
  
Britt: I love you too Blank!  
  
Zidane: * gets up* hey, can I show a cut…I mean that JoLane chick, she's good, but she's a LITTLE rough…Britt, from now on you're the only one in bed with me…screwing or not  
  
Cinna: man, I wanna see your cut!  
  
Zidane: * covering his pride* HELL NO! ARE YOU GAY?!  
  
Cinna: NO!  
  
Marcus: then why were you murmuring some guys name last night…?  
  
Cinna: I wasn't!  
  
Zidane: Oh nasty! Get your gay ass outta here!  
  
Blank: I think I'm gonna…*BLAAAHHH!*  
  
Zidane: ewww…  
  
Britt: uck…  
  
Cinna: man! I'm strait!  
  
Marcus: Whatever you say…  
  
Blank: *Wiping mouth* ugh…that is nasty!  
  
Britt: Zidane?  
  
Zidane: yeah?  
  
Britt: what is so hot about lesbians…my friend Reanna wants to know…  
  
Zidane: is she one…?  
  
Britt: NO!!  
  
Zidane: dammit…  
  
Britt: so…?  
  
Cinna: well, I think they are hot because---  
  
Zidane: ---like you would know…your gay  
  
Cinna: now that was just cold…  
  
Zidane: first of all, it's sweet to have 1 chick with you…  
  
Zidane: but, when you double the fun, you get double the pleasure…  
  
Zidane:…and double the tits, and double the----  
  
Britt: I GET THE POINT!!  
  
Zidane: sorry…I just kinda got carried away…  
  
Cinna: yeah…  
  
Zidane: shut up gay ass  
  
Marcus: geez…  
  
Blank: diss…  
  
Zidane: so…yeah…  
  
Britt: Do you have any other channels beside 576?  
  
Zidane: um…not really…  
  
Britt: (figures with all of that crap he has in his drawer…) oh…  
  
Marcus: lets do something…  
  
Zidane: * looks at Britt*  
  
Marcus: *looks at Britt*  
  
Blank: * looks at Britt*  
  
Cinna: * looks at britt*  
  
Zidane: STOP STARING AT HER GAY ASS!  
  
Cinna: um…  
  
Britt: I'm sure that's not what he meant, right Marcus…?  
  
Zidane: * licks lips*  
  
Blank: * raises eyebrows, even though you cant see them…*  
  
Marcus: * tries to smirk as hot as Zidane does*  
  
Britt: um… * backs away* Uh…I think I'm going to go take…a shower now…  
  
Zidane: * follows her*  
  
Britt: …by myself…  
  
Zidane: dammit…  
  
Cinna: nice try…  
  
Zidane: Cinna! Your gay! I DON'T REALLY LIKE GAY PEOPLE!  
  
Zidane:*thinks*  
  
Zidane: besides lesbo's…  
  
~later~  
  
Britt: * in shower* ZIDANE! CAN YOU GRAB ME A TOWEL?  
  
Zidane: huh?  
  
Britt: I FORGOT A TOWEL! CAN YOU GRAB ME ONE?  
  
Zidane: ( man she wants me…) SURE!  
  
Zidane: * grabs a sheer towel* Perfect…  
  
Marcus: Zidane, don't try nutin…  
  
Cinna: yeah…  
  
Zidane: DUDE CINNA SHUT UP  
  
Blank: How bout I just give it to her…?  
  
Zidane: um…NO  
  
Britt: okay come in!  
  
Zidane: DAMN! IT'S HOT IN HERE!  
  
Britt: I like hot showers…  
  
Zidane: your gonna leave me with a cold one!  
  
Britt: Sorry…  
  
Zidane: just jokin…hey I'm gonna leave this towel here…  
  
Britt: * turns off water*  
  
Zidane: ……  
  
Britt: ……  
  
Zidane: ……  
  
Britt: uh…you can leave now…  
  
Zidane: uh…are you sure…?  
  
Britt: POSITIVE!  
  
Zidane: ( hmmm…) * shuffle, shuffle* ( heh heh)* goes out door*  
  
  
  
A/N OOH! What did Zidane do? Um…I don't know where this is going, when I sit down to type it…its like I don't even know whats gonna happen! I just go with the flow! Anywho, I'm just gonna BRUSH OFF that disturbing review left by Lady artist…aw well! I asked for it!! ( 


End file.
